


A really good day

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Art, Other, dildo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about good.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A really good day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).




End file.
